


The Feeling You Thought You Had Forgotten

by kayxpc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drarry, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Professor!Harry, get-together, harry gets hurt, healer!Draco, my boys r in love!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc
Summary: This is a story about Draco and Harry finding one another again about four-ish years after the war. They get together (naturally) and so on...





	

* * *

 

Harry always said that trouble found him and it was phenomenal at it. In fact, trouble was definitely a Hufflepuff.

St. Mungo's was just as hectic as he remembered when he was fifteen. Babies crying, adults crying, Healers trying to keep everyone and everything from boiling over into a catastrophe. It was nice to be treated like a normal person and not like Harry Potter. An ancient looking witch with stray gray hairs yelled something about being right with him before she apparated to a fourth floor emergency.

Madam Pomfrey almost caught fire when no one came for ten minutes. He told her time and time again to go deal with the outbreak of dragon pox at Hogwarts, that he could take care of himself. She finally stood, mumbled something about him never being able to take care of himself _(in all my years...)_ and diasapparated with a tight smile. So that's how Harry Potter came to be standing amidst the chaos of a Friday night at St. Mungos, clutching a probably broken arm, and hearing a voice he almost didn't recognize.

"Potter?"

Harry whirled around, catching his shoulder on a girl running past him, and stumbling a bit before meeting the curious gaze of Draco Malfoy. Harry knew he was a Healer of course, but he didn't expect in a million years that they would cross paths like this.

"Hey," Harry said unceremoniously, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"What's wrong?" Malfoy came to his side quickly, the crowd parting around him.

"Uh... broken arm I think?" He almost added _isn't that your job?_ Malfoy appraised the lobby and then cocked his head towards an empty bed at the end of the emergency room.

"Come on then."

It was strange to follow behind him knowing he was about to put his health in the hands of Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy who hated him for years, Draco Malfoy who himself had been the cause of many of Harry's injuries before.

Malfoy's voice was strong and steady. "Lay down," he motioned towards the bed. Harry wanted to argue and say all that he needed fixed was his arm but he figured he would pace himself. _Choose your battles_ Hermione says.

Harry climbed onto the bed clumsily. He felt scrutinized under Malfoy's watch, causing him to bang his head into the lamp above the bed, _okay maybe he is a little dizzy._ "How do you feel?" He asked, pressing a cool forearm into to Harry's forehead. Harry noticed that it was the arm opposite the one the faded Dark Mark would be on.

"Fine. I really think it's just my arm that's the problem."

Draco took a clipboard from the cart next to the bed and flipped through the forms. He peeked up at Harry over it.

"I need to take a look at your head, make sure there is no damage...that isn't preexisting." Harry swore he saw the corner of his mouth quirk. He rolled his eyes and rested his head on the pillow, eager to look away. It felt nice to lay down, easing the throbbing in his temple to a dull ache. Malfoy pulled out his Hawthorn wand and traced it across Harry's unruly hairline. He watched his face tense up at the touch and wished, not for the first time, he could read his mind.

"That tickles," Harry admitted. He was having a hard time not wriggling away from Draco's wand. Draco wanted to laugh, it was weird; _tickling_ him for Merlin's sake.

"Sorry," Draco traced an x over the back of his skull, feeling for inconsistencies. "Okay," he said, pulling his wand away and taking a seat. He drug himself forward on the stool until he was right next to the bed and began taking notes.

"No damage to your head as much as it pains me to say. Your arm is clearly broken so I'll fix that in just a moment, I have to go grab something..." his voice trailed off as he turned his head to an incoming trauma. Harry watched his eyes light up in what seemed like excitement. Though he felt incredibly weird watching what felt like a private moment, he couldn't look away. Malfoy looked back, eyes catching Harry's and words dying on his tongue. They stared at each other. Harry felt breathless.

Draco's hair was longer than he remembered, curling a bit by his ears. He wore a soft set of clothing that was a shade of baby blue, defined arms peeking out of short sleeves.

"Sorry I'm making you miss all the fun," Harry said.

Draco finally broke eye contact. He didn't answer, but stood and disappeared behind obnoxiously red door. When he returned he held a clear cup that had a nasty looking green liquid swaying in it.

"Drink up," he said, holding the cup out for Harry. Harry swallowed it, grimacing at the sticky-sweet taste.

"Yeah it isn't the best," Malfoy commented, vanishing the cup, "but it'll help with the pain."

Harry watched him move closer his eyebrows drawing together as he looked at Harry's arm folded against his chest delicately.

"How did this happen? Don't you teach now?" He asked, taking Harry's hand delicately and straightening his elbow. Harry winced although he knew without that potion it would have been much worse.

"I am- I mean I do, I work at Hogwarts." Malfoy had Harry's hand resting in his palm as he examined his arm. He could feel every drag of Malfoy's fingertips against his skin.

He swallowed hard.

Malfoy's lips threatened a smile again. "So how did you manage to do this? Showing off I suppose..."

Harry nearly yelped as he moved his arm the wrong way. Arrows of pain shot through the entire side of his body, he bit his bottom lip to stifle it.

"Are you okay?" He sounded genuinely concerned. Almost scared. His gaze rested on where Harry's lip was drawn into his mouth.

"Hurts."

Draco's eyes softened even more, hands slowing their work. "I know," he whispered soothingly. Harry felt tension in his shoulders seep, wondering when it had gotten there in the first place and why Malfoy was making him so damn calm.

"Ready?" He drew his wand again and held it close to the spot he determined the bone had cracked. Harry balled the sheets into his fists. He closed his eyes, waiting for the bone to be reset. Malfoy put his cool and deft fingers over his tightly clenched fist. Harry released his grip and Draco took his hand.

Harry's heart hammered in his chest so hard the nurses across the floor could probably hear it.

"Squeeze okay?" Malfoy gave his hand the lightest pressure to let him know that it was okay.

Harry looked up at him, blue eyes highlighted by his uniform. He never though—"Fuck!"

Malfoy set his arm while Harry wasn't paying attention. His fingernails dug deep half-moons into the back of Malfoy's hand as the pain radiated through him.

"Sorry, it's better if you aren't expecting it," he explained. Harry mumbled an expletive under his breath as he moved his arm experimentally.

"How does it feel?" Draco watched him wince and realized too late he was mirroring the expression.

"Still hurts but it's loads better... thanks." They smiled briefly and Draco nodded at their hands still tightly joined. "Oh sorry," Harry said quickly pulling his hand away. Draco pretended like it was insignificant. He took a seat again and reviewed the clipboard once more. Draco began to write things down and glanced at the door ever so often.

"Aren't I supposed to fill that out?" Harry asked, feeling awkward just sitting and watching him. Draco waved his hand in dismissal.

"You're hurt."

A tightness in Harry's chest clenched. "And you're busy, I can do it if you need to go." Draco's pen came to a standstill as he looked up at him with tired eyes.

"Hold this for one second, but don't use that arm Harry Potter or so help me..." he warned before going to the front desk.

Harry looked at the forms on the clipboard. The first page was basic information: name, birthdate, blood type, medical history. Malfoy's neat scribe filled the entire page. His eyebrows furrowed as he read over his own information.

"Something wrong?" Malfoy asked as he sat back down, placing a vile on the bedside table.

"How do you know all of this?" He couldn't help but sound bewildered as he handed it back to him. Draco picked up his pen, unconsciously clicking it a few more times than necessary.

"I've known you my whole life practically, I guess I just picked up on things." He murmured as he began writing once more. Harry watched him perpetually tuck a stray hair behind his ear that didn't quite reach, so it kept falling.

"But... we aren't even friends..." the words felt harsh coming out, but it was the truth.

Malfoy finished a sentence and then looked up at him. He seemed a bit confused about the relevance of Harry's statement.

"I wanted to be your friend." He felt a rush of embarrassment at the thought of eleven year old Harry's rejection. Then a rush of anger because he was _still_ embarrassed by it, ten years later. Harry mulled this over for a long time, he too thinking about that first night at Hogwarts.

"Well it isn't too late is it?"

  
Draco continued his writing, he was on the third page and deep in thought. "Have you ever had a bad reaction to Polyjuice?"

"What? No. Malfoy did you hear me?" He raised his eyebrows at Harry.

"I said do you want to be friends?" He repeated.

"Sure," he replied, like it wasn't a big deal at all, like they don't have ten years worth of built up rage towards one another.

"Okay, so do you want to go out? I mean get a beer or something?" Draco nodded, not trusting his voice. When Harry finally convinced Draco that he didn't need help getting home, he flooed into his flat, vile of medicine in hand, and crashed with thoughts of the night still replaying in his memory.

-

A week later, Harry was throwing various articles of clothing out of his closet in a frantic search of something acceptable to wear. After Hogwarts he spent a small fortune replacing his entire wardrobe, he was tired of wearing garbage hand-me-downs. He finally picked a gray shirt and black trousers. Not even bothering to look in the mirror for the sake of his hair, he apparated to the bar.

It was nice, probably the nicest bar Harry had been to. He mentally thanked himself for dressing properly. Malfoy apparated into an alley next to the building at exactly seven to see Harry standing outside in the mist, waiting.

"Why didn't you go inside?" He walked up behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder blade briefly.

"I was enjoying this fine weather obviously." He motioned up to the wetness coating their hair and Malfoy smirked at him. The bar was dark, lights pulsing slowly in time with the bass. They sat down at the tabletop, Malfoy held a long index finger up to flag the bartender down. They ordered and then he spun his chair back towards Harry, their knees bumping for a moment.

"How was work?" Harry asked him, unsure what else he could start with. Draco took a long drink from a beer he'd never even heard of before, probably something prestigious. Harry watched his Adam's apple bob, his neck resembling the cool hardness of marble.

"Busy," he set the beer down finally, "hows your arm?" The concern reminded Harry of when he had asked about him after the Dementor attack on the train third year. He shook the feeling, reminding himself that Draco is his Healer.

"Good, a bit sore." He took a swig of his own drink. Draco was spinning the bottle cap in circles with his finger lazily, casting a sideways glance at Harry as he swallowed. "You like your job a lot don't you?" Draco's hand came to rest flat on the marble bar top. He nodded.

"Feels good, doing something good huh?" Harry snapped his mouth shut. _Fuck_ he hadn't meant it like that. Ten minutes and he'd already swallowed his own tongue.

"Why yes, it does feel good to do the right thing for once," his expression was hard as he said _for once._ His words sent ice down Harry's back.

"I didn't mean that, I'm sorry. I just, I mean... I just know that you've changed, that's all." His cheeks warmed as he downed half of his beer in one gulp that sounded too loud in his ears. Malfoy didn't look offended, in fact he looked rather bemused by Harry's antics.

"Oh really? And how do you know that?" He drawled, eyes cutting straight through Harry. He found it hard to hold his gaze, his eyes kept squinting at him like he was a bright light.

"What do you mean how do I know?" He looked like he might laugh at him.

"I mean, Potter, how do you _know_ I've changed?" Draco was utterly amused by Harry's floundering.

"I just—"

"Easy Potter, I'm fucking with you," he smiled before taking another drink. Harry exhaled loudly, taking a drink as well.

"Dick."

Draco laughed, and Harry wondered if this was the first time he'd ever heard it. God it was like hearing the first pull of a bow across a cello, it was _beautiful_ and genuine and thrilled Harry in more ways than one knowing he caused it.

  
"So what happened to becoming an Auror? I'm sure they were begging for the Golden Boy to join them." His tone was even, maybe a little playful and Harry didn't hear any malice as he called him by the nickname.

"They did, but after the war it wasn't what I wanted."

"I always thought you were a bit deranged for aspiring to be one. You spent your entire childhood dodging dark magic, it was forced on you... so why would you want to make a career out of it?"

Harry was taken aback, he'd never heard Malfoy talk about him in this way. A way that sounds dangerously close to understanding. For a moment all he could do was stare back at him his mouth surely hanging open a bit.

"That's exactly why I didn't, but not a lot of people understand me I guess." It sounded different when the words came out, something similar to gratitude passed in his words. Draco smirked, the git.

As the night progressed Harry found himself having a good time, a great time. Something that was scarce in his life. Talking to Malfoy felt natural, words flowed out of him and he didn't have to watch what he said or edge around the truth. Malfoy was real. They walked out into the cool night air, darker now and the moon high. Harry stumbled over a crack in the sidewalk, and heard Malfoy snicker under his breath.

"Night Potter. This wasn't absolutely horrible." His idea of a positive comment apparently. Harry just smiled, and if he hadn't drank those last two beers he wouldn't have done it. The moment before Draco disapperated Harry shot finger guns at him. _Finger guns._

-

When Harry remembered the next morning he groaned into his pillow. Any friendship he hoped to have had gone down the drain when he used a stupid muggle antic last night. When he checked his phone however he found a text from Draco.

"Address?" Was all it said. Harry wasn't sure why he wanted his address but texted it to him anyway. Ten minutes later Draco appeared with a crack in the center of his apartment.

"What the hell?" Harry came around a corner with his wand drawn. Draco held his hands up innocently, half dramatic.

"How did you... What do you want?" Harry had plenty of wards that prevented random wizards from getting in.

"Oo not very friendly in the morning are we?" Draco smiled warmly. His hands rested in the pockets of his coat, he rocked on his feet back and forth.

"Sorry you just startled me. What's up?"

"I need to examine your arm." He stepped forward and Harry slipped his wand back in the waistband of his pajama bottoms. He felt a bit ridiculous in his bed time clothes with Draco Malfoy looking posh as ever.

"I have a checkup today." Harry pushed his bangs back. He let Draco's hands smooth over the curve of his shoulder.

"I know, I can't be there. I've been called away so I came to you." Draco explained. 

"Everything okay?" Harry asked. Draco nodded but didn't elaborate. He pushed his sleeve up, fingertips running along the inside of his forearm. Harry thought about all the times they'd touched in the past week. It was strange to already be comfortable with Draco so close to him.

Draco did a few things to his arm, moving it around it weird ways. They didn't talk. Draco stepped back and nodded at him.

"So," he began, "is it... customary for you to do that thing with your fingers after every night out?"

Harry groaned loudly, he dreamed Malfoy might have forgotten.

"That was an accident, and they're called... finger guns." Harry suddenly found his hardwood floors very interesting.

"Guns?" Draco asked.

  
"Yeah they're this muggle mach-"

  
"I know what a gun is you imbecile. I can't believe you actually shot guns at me. I thought we were going somewhere in this friendship." He had a hand over his heart dramatically. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Like I _said_ it was an accident, a momentary lapse in judgement, plus I had a little too much to drink if you hadn't noticed." He took a step towards the island and picked up his mug. Draco smirked and checked his watch.

"Oh I noticed. I quite like it when you drink."

Harry set his cup down rather loudly and cast a look at Draco over his shoulder. "Why's that?"

Draco gave him the briefest of smiles and put two fingers to his temple in a salute. "Better be off Potter," and then he was gone.

-

Draco didn't see Harry for another week. Friday afternoon was as swamped as ever. Drunk idiots splinching themselves one after another. It was eerily relaxing to him, spending the day mending gashes and bones. Healing people was the way he unwinded. He didn't do it because his mind thinks in some twisted way that it's penance for all the shit he pulled, he liked it. The fact that it mads him feel a little less desperate about things he can't change is afterthought.

Harry apparated outside of the hospital around nine. The first few drops of rain bounced off his coat before he trotted inside. At least five mediwitches swarm the front desk, talking on phones or frantically searching through files. One looked up at him as if she'd sensed his distress.

  
"Excuse me, I was wondering when Healer Malfoy's shift is over?" The girl gave him a fleeting look of disbelief. Harry Potter looking for Draco Malfoy (oh the scandal)!

She checked the clock on the wall. "Should have gotten off 10 minutes ago. His office is on the third floor, you might be able to catch him."

  
He smiled at her and popped two floors up. It looked like any other floor, but the doors lead to offices rather than patient rooms. Harry read one plaque after another before coming to Malfoy's. The door was cracked. He pushed it open slowly, knocking at the same time.

Malfoy was filing a piece of parchment away in his bag. "Potter?" He looked tall in this office. It was not small, but the ceilings a bit low.

"Hey."

"Everything okay?" He eyed his arm. Harry wondered if this was a bad idea. Too soon.

"Yeah, I just wanted to see what you were up to." He tried his best to sound uninterested though he's the one who came here.

"Old habits die hard huh? You always were obsessed with me." Malfoy grinned at him and Harry felt a rush of uncertainty. This was new territory. Malfoy smiling at him. Malfoy teasing him.

"I would hardly say _obses-"_

"Utterly obsessed," Malfoy confirmed, and as if he read his mind he asked "drink?" Harry nodded. He planed to meet him in half an hour, he had to change into something 'proper'.

An hour later Harry was on his third beer already, he couldn't quite seem to take the edge off.

"Why did you have to change? I'm sure wearing a Healer uniform gets loads of girls."

Draco sipped the wine he ordered, something red and fancy Harry couldn't begin to pronounce. He made a noise in his throat but didn't answer.

"You never told me how you broke your arm." They're sitting at a booth this time. Harry couldn't feel where Malfoy's long legs stretched close to his under the table.

"An accident." Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Really? I thought you did it on purpose so you could pay me a visit." He mocked and finished the last of his wine.

"Some kid was jerking around in the corridor and hit me with a spell. I was at the top of the stairs, an armful of things and well I... I fell." He peeled at the label on his bottle, Malfoy bit his lip to hide a smile.

"You fell?"

"Down a flight of stairs yes."

  
Malfoy laughed once and then coughed. "Which flight?"

"Great Hall," Harry winced.

"Merlin Potter your lucky you didn't break your neck." He sounded like he wanted to reprimand him for being oh so clumsy.

Harry laughed, "wouldn't that be ironic." When Harry ordered another beer Malfoy was smiling. "That reminds me, what did you mean the other day?"

He made a hmm sound. "Which day?"

"When you said you like it when I drink." Harry's breathing caught as the words came out. Malfoy cut his eyes up at him.

"You're uninhibited, i think it's nice to see you like that. Not caring what other people will do or write about you." The confession sounces too serious so he quickly added, "Plus I like to watch you stumble around like an invalid." Harry didn't answer. The first words he said turned over in the forefront of his mind. "And of course finger guns." He noted and the spell was broken. Harry groaned and let his forehead bang on the table. Malfoy laughed above him. "Really it's quite enjoyable." He pushed the fresh beer towards him.

Harry realized as Malfoy polished off another drink, that his previous apprehension was unfounded. He worried they might not have anything to talk about. Scared to find out they wouldn't have anything in common. They didn't, not much anyway. But they have always been different, yet something inside of them is tightly wound around one another. The universe slams them back together time and time again.

"Are you hungry? I'm starving." Harry pushed the bottle away with knuckle like it suddenly disgusted him. Draco shook his head. "You must be, I caught you just after work," Harry insisted. He's immensely thankful his speech never slurred when drunk.

"About that, why were you at my work? Old habits really do die hard."

"What d'ya mean?"

"Stalking me," Draco's lips quirked into a smirk.

"Come on you bastard, I'm hungry." He stood and held a hand out. Like he expected Draco to _-take-_ it or something. He stood as well and smacked it away without malice. He was drunk. Draco stumbled when he caught his foot on a barstool, maybe he was too.

It was not a mist anymore though the air was still moist. The hazy orange-yellow streetlights make seemingly suspended wetness glint above them. Draco shivered, it must have dropped 20 degrees since they arrived.

"Cold?" Harry asked.

Draco debated saying no, he would've usually. He was trained to be unfazed by anything, hard exterior, strong. "Bad circulation." He mumbled.

He can tell Harry wasn't. He looks warm, one of those people who radiates heat like a fireplace. Harry's feet took miscalculated, nearly playful hops along the cobblestones as they walk. He grabbed Draco's hand firmly. Draco nearly gasped, like an old woman watching soaps. His hand pulled away before his brain even has the thought to.

"What are you doing?" He demanded, rubbing his hand as if it were burned.

"You're cold, I'm hot." He said with a simple look of confusion on his face.

"My you do think highly of yourself." Draco chided.

"I just mean I'm warm, I could warm your hand up is all. But whatever." He continued his stupid hopping. Draco shivered again, damn this fashionable coat with no practical pockets. Harry stopped and looked back at him, offering his hand for the second time tonight. Draco took it slowly, instantly tingling with the sudden change in temperature. ( _Temperature_ he promised himself).

Among many storefronts they pass, Harry litup at an open doored bakery. Draco could gag at the too sweet smell, especially after six– no seven beers. Harry tugged him along like a child, eagerly getting in a line of two others.

"Have you ever had funnel cake? Bet you haven't." Draco felt every eye on them in the room. Not that he particularly cared, but if someone recognized them, there would be talk tomorrow.

"What? No. I have never heard of such a thing."

"Oh Draco," he exhaled his name excitedly, like he might let him in on the secret of the universe. "You're gonna love it." So Harry ordered this, to Draco's dismay, fried dish, and they sat down on a bench outside.

"How do you eat it?" He asks, eyeing it like it might come to life and bite him.

"With our mouths, Draco." Drack almost pushed Harry on the shoulder before he realized he was being entirely serious. He asked about silverware specifically and Harry giggled. "Hands?" Draco confirmed.

"Right I forgot you're Mr. Posh Proper Pure Blood." Harry teased in a playful, haughty tone. After they finished, Harry continued walking, joining their hands together carelessly. Draco let him. He could blame it on the alcohol tomorrow.

"Wait." Harry stopped walking and turned to face him. "I just got the best idea _ever!_ "

Draco was sure that it was a terrible idea already. "Potter you have—" but he was jumping around in excitement.

"Hold still," he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder to hold him and brought his thumb to the corner of Harry's mouth where there was a smudge of powdered sugar. Harry was perfectly still now. Draco never thought this far ahead, his finger brushed through the sugar and now what was he going to do? His thumb is hovering over Harry's lips.

Harry sucked his finger into his mouth, one blistering second, so fast Draco thought his alcohol addled mind imagined it. A distant, _distant_ , part of his mind was profusely dolling out reasons to stop. It was a mistake. A huge mistake. Monumental even. A really really _-really-_ bad idea. What's even worse is that Draco could not possibly care less.

His fingertips traced down to the spot just below Harry's ear, caressing the curve of his neck. Their lips met. It wasn't fast to begin with, but their teeth still bumped. Harry curled into him, his hands clasping behind Draco's head. His lips were... plump. Warm and wet against the chill of the night. Draco drowsily pulled away, instantly feeling drawn back in. An overwhelming dizzy sensation washed over them both.

"Potter..." Draco whispered an inch away from a kiss. It was the last feeble show of restraint.

Harry tugged him forward, clumsily kissing the corner of his mouth. He nipped at Draco's bottom lip, making a very dangerous sound well up in his throat.

"Come home with me." Harry whispered against his lips. The sound escaped. Draco said yes before Harry finished the word _me_. He tightened his grip on Draco and they spun away.

They slammed into the hallway of Harry's flat, Draco caught the wall for balance. Harry kept him there, pinning his wrists above them and throwing many hung frames askew in the process. His mouth was on Draco's again, hungry and searching. He toed off his shoes, hastily nudging for him to do the same. Draco yanked his shirt up until Potter lifted his arms, coming back to kiss his neck as soon as he could manage. His worthless coat fell to the floor, Harry fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. The air between them was hot from heavy breathing. Their fingers danced clumsily around one another, hot and rarely successful.

"Do you own a bed potter or will we fuck in the hallway?" He asked once they finally get it off. Harry's tongue paused against a pale collarbone. His eyes flicked up to Draco's, an almost shutter wracking his body.

"Yes," he panted, kissing Draco's collarbone again. He twisted a pebbled nipple lightly, making Draco arch against him.

"Bedroom." Harry pulled his waist off the wall and connected their lips again. He gave Draco's bare chest a nudge to make him walk backwards. He hastily undid Draco's belt and tried to get into his trousers.

"Ow! Fuck Potter!" Draco's head slammed right into a wall because Harry was busy shoving his hands down his pants.

"Sorry!" He directed him through the threshold of his room at last. Draco kicked off his pants, quickly stepping towards Harry to help him discard his. Harry pushed his chest, making him fall back into bed.

Harry climbedon top of him. Draco let his hands do whatever they pleased, circle a dark nipple, flick it to make Harry moan.

"Fuck you're hot." Harry breathed, his fingers wrapping around Draco's cock at last. He trailed open mouthed kisses along the line of his throat. His teeth grazed the top of his collarbone. Draco flattened his palm between his shoulder blades to bring them flush.

"Get on with it, Potter." Harry twisted his wrist as he pumped over the head of his cock expertly before he mumbled something Draco doesn't quite hear.

His finger, slick finger, Draco realized belatedly, circled over Draco's hole. His body shuddered and screamed for more. The finger traced and barely pushed in, teasing until he's desperate. 

"Do it already," he demanded. Harry kissed him, a stupid smile on his face, and pushed in slowly. Draco's breathing caught in his throat, Harry watched as his eyes involuntarily fluttered shut as he added two more.

"You feel so good," Harry whispered against his ear. Goosebumps rose across Draco's back. He pumped his fingers, twisting them, curling them down into his prostate until Draco begged.

"Please, _please_." There was a maddening tugging sensation behind his navel, deep in his body. Harry stroked that spot relentlessly, kissing his cheekbone and temple and the corner of his mouth like he can't get enough. Like he can memorize Draco's delicate features with his mouth.

"Do you want me?"

"Fuck- I thought that was obvious." He gestured towards his bobbing cock which Harry had abandoned.

"Tell me," he adjusted. His fingers slowed, his breath hot against the head of Draco's cock.

"Fuck potter, oh fuck," Draco whimpered.

"Hmmm?" He took the tip of his cock between his lips, laving at the sensitive head with his tongue.

"Please."

"Who do you want?" He kissed along Draco's cock like it was the best thing in the world.

"You, you insufferable ass! Come on!"

He swore Harry smiled. He pumped his own cock with lube. Draco closed his eyes and listened to the slick sounds, the heavy breathing, the pounding hearts. Harry nudges his hole, slick and wet and unbelievably twitchy. Draco duh his nails into his shoulder when the length pressed in. 

"Harry," he slipped out, unable to stop it. "Move."

Harry rested Draco's ankle on his shoulder and thrusted into him harder. It was unbelievably hot, more so than he felt around his fingers. Draco's walls clung to him, fluttering, pulling him back in every time. "Jesus christ," Harry groaned.

His lips connected tightly with Draco's. It was hot and fierce, Harry felt a heady rush every time Draco's lips parted to let a pretty moan flow into his mouth. He snapped his hips, groaning roughly. Draco writhed, reaching behind him to use the headboard for leverage. When Harry thrust again he pushed back to meet him. Harry's mouth fell open, his grip falling away from his hips. They moved like this, both wondering how they lasted this long. Harry wrapped a hand around his leaking cock again. He thumbed the slit, spreading pre come and pulled him fast. Draco shuddered, his hips rolling too slow, dangerously close to climaxing. He slammed his hips down in match with a thrust, clenching around his thick cock and moaned.

_"Harry."_

Harry panted, his hand tightening on his last few pulls at his cock before they both came.

"Oh god—Draco, Draco." He moaned brokenly into his sweat slicked shoulder. Draco gasped for air as his whole body shook beneath Harry's unyielding weight. It felt... it felt  _so good._ Being held down like this, Harry's body pressed into his, Draco unable and unwilling to move him. Harry's cock throbbed inside of him, hot and long.

After years possibly, Harry rolled over and waved his hand to clean them. Draco caught his breath for a little, waiting for his heart to resume a normal pace.

"Stay," Harry caught his wrist when he tried to stand. His arse was tender, the only evidence of their transgressions. It hurt to sit like this.

"You're insane." Draco said to himself more than the man beside him, insane for thinking about agreeing.

"Please."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to splinch yourself." Which is technically true. "Don't be stupid, just stay." He continued before he can protest again. Draco sat on the edge of the bed for a long time weighing his options. He finally laid back into bed, the alcohol most definitely tugging at his consciousness.

-

Draco woke early, very early. Like his body knew he was somewhere he shouldn't be so it screamed _get up you dumb prick_ until he jolted awake. He was still naked, his skin warm and clean against Harry's _cotton_ sheets. At least they had a high thread count.

Harry was asleep next to him, clearly still naked for the only thing covering him was a haphazard sheet. A long, very defined leg curled out of the sheet while another one is covered, leaving it bunched between his legs. He was hard. _Hard._ Hell, Draco couldn't deal with that, his body ached in a dull, pleasant reminder. He had to get out of here.

When Harry stretched awake he felt the coolness of an empty bed. Not that he expected Draco to stick around or anything, but it still formed a pit in his stomach. It made him feel colder than usual all alone in this big bed. He had no clue what to do, how to approach Draco again. He had one more checkup in two weeks but that wasn't an option.

Maybe he would throw himself down another flight of stairs.

-

He went to work, day after day for a week. Harry felt like he was going stir crazy, sitting at home, in his office, thinking about what Draco was doing. Was he healing someone? He closed his eyes and remembered his hands, soft and strong against his skin when they set his arm.

Harry longed for the times when they talked about nothing, but it felt like everything. He wanted to see the way Draco's perfect pale-pink lips quirked into a half smile when Harry said something problematic. He wanted to watch Draco fight the too long strand of pristine blonde hair back behind him ear. Their first time ( _first_ time) had been sloppy and fast, but it was real and Harry wouldn't take it back for anything. He wanted more, so much more.

-

Draco rubbed his socked feet together under his desk. The wool was itchier than normal and he couldn't stop thinking about them. Just before he bent down to slip them off there was a knock on his door. His heart jumped- maybe this time it's him. He hastily straightened his tie and ran a finger over his eyebrow to smooth it down. He flung the door open rather unceremoniously, but it was just Kathy from Billing. She's asking for his charts from today. He handed them over to her cheerful smile. He walked back to his desk with his shoulders slouched unintentionally, the door drifting closed behind him.

A hand slipped though the space just before it shut. Harry's fingertips curled around the edge of the door hesitantly, thinking about knocking. Draco leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He walked in and Draco started when he saw him.

"Merlin Potter. Ever heard of knocking?"

"I–the door was open, sorry."

Draco let the feet of his chair touch back down. He folded his hands over his lap, still leaned back. Harry stood there awkwardly silent. It didn't matter, they both knew why he was here. His hands were jammed in his pockets. His eyes flicked up to meet Draco's.

"Took you long enough," Draco finally cracked.

Harry's mouth pulled into a grin. Draco walked around to sit on the edge of his desk with a playful look. "I didn't see you with any romantic gestures."

"This is a romantic gesture?" Draco gestured to the length of Harry's body with a smirk. He rolled his eyes.

"Do you _want_ a romantic gesture?" Harry asked almost incredulously, sitting next to Draco.

"I want you." His fingers wrapped around Harry's neck, pulling him into a kiss. Harry hummed happily.

-

Three hours later, after they pried themselves apart, Harry waited for him. Draco insisted that for their "first date," he must take Harry out. To where, was for Draco to know and Harry to find out apparently. He dressed nicely, black trousers and a knitted blue jumper. Draco said eight, go to your flat and wait for me to pick you up, eight, he'd said. Harry considered pouring himself a drink, Merlin he's nervous. The clock says 7:59 and Draco hasn't made an appearance. His watch went off somewhere in the distance, a soft rapping of the door came simultaneously. Harry ran his hands through his hair, wiped his palms off on his thighs and answered.

Draco looked brilliant. When didn't he? But he looked...  
Harry stepped back to let him in, eyes following his fitted trousers of their own accord. The knowledge that he gets to touch him later, it made him look _so good._ Harry swallowed hard.

"I have to say potter you're taste isn't as atrocious as I originally thought."

He took in Harry's flat, walking in small circles. Harry realized he didn't exactly get a grand tour the last time they ended up here. Draco traced a finger along the table where pictures are displayed. He turned to face him.

"You look good," he said abruptly, like he was holding it in before.

Harry smiled instantly. "Mmhm you too."

Draco walked towards him making his heart race by just being close. He knew there was a danger to meeting in his flat with a bed so conveniently close. That they would see each other and decided the date wasn't worth going another second without one another, but Draco only offered his hand. A slightly disappointed Harry took it.

-

Harry didn't know what to expect, but this was not it at all. If anything, maybe a fancy dinner at a place with a name he could hardly pronounce. They would be very proper all the while thinking very non-proper things. Which had its appeal. Instead they appeared next to a pizzeria of all places. Harry slid him a questioning look but Draco only tugged him inside.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Draco asked after he took another bite of pizza.

Harry shrugged, "just weird, seeing you eat with your hands."

"And not be, what did you call it? Mr. Posh Proper Pure Blood?"

"I don't recall this," he feigned innocence. The booth wwas small, their knees were touching under the table. Draco could feel the heat radiating off of Harry.

"Forget a lot about that night did you?" Draco prodded his foot under the table.

"Like I could," Harry said lowly, something dark flashing in his eyes. When they left Harry wondered what he had planned next.

"We're going to the park." Draco intertwined their hands, an already familiar gesture. Harry's chest tightened at how familiar.

"It's dark," he pointed out.

"It's a shame. Observation skills like that would make for an amazing Auror." Draco pulled him through a parking lot, finally reaching the park. It was almost eerily lit by the moon, full and bright in the sky.

And then Draco spread out a blanket. A bloody blanket. "You're full of surprises you know that?" He laughed, shaking his head as he laid down next to him.

"Are you trying to... fuck me in a park?" Harry asked hesitantly. He had no idea what to expect from the man next to him anymore.

Draco chuckled softly and Harry felt a smile spread across his face at that. "No, Potter. I am most certainly not trying to fuck you in a park." He finally laid his head down after adjusting the cushioning charms under them.

"I plan on taking my time with you," He added quietly. Harry smiled in the darkness, squeezing his hand between them.

Draco found the perfect spot to star gaze, the canopy of sycamores opening above them. He told Harry there was a meteor shower tonight. Harry began to say something about how romantic he was being, but thought better of it. The silence felt nice between them anyway.

  
The first glinting, glittery streak across the sky Harry thought he imagined it . The second one had Draco slapping his shoulder excitedly and pointing to it. Harry grinned to himself as the meteors became prevalent, fast and bright. Draco kept pointing and his breathing was audibly quicker as he doled out facts about meteors. He was excited.

The cool night air wafted over them, the trees rustling above. Harry had one hand tangled in Draco's and another rising and falling on his chest. Draco kept extending his slender, pale, perfect little fingers towards the meteors as if Harry couldn't see them.

"I have glasses for a reason, you know."

"Yes I'm very aware of your dorky spectacles."

"Dorky spectacles?" Harry mocked with a sly grin. Draco smacked a hand into his stomach lightly. Harry rolled onto his side, his nose buried in the soft fabric on his shoulder. Draco exhaled.

"This is nice, right?"

Harry sit up with a hand on his cheek to look at him. Draco tilted his gaze to him, a hopeful look.

"This is nice." He assured. "We're on a date."

"A date."

"Bloody weird to think about isn't it?" Harry asked quietly, his nose nuzzling into the space where Draco's neck and shoulder meet. Draco hummed.

"I used to think about it, in school. Not this, but you know... sometimes I noticed you."

Harry pulled back so he could see Draco. "You hated me in school."

"Who says I don't hate you now?" Draco grinned at him. A dazzling, wide, genuine smile that made Harry dizzy. He traced a line down the center of Draco's chest with his free hand.

"I think it's pretty obvious that you don't."

Draco muttered something that sounds like _cocky bastard._ Harry leaned in to kiss the corner of his mouth. Draco rubbed a hand along his arm, pulling him closer.

"You really do look good. When did you get a fashion sense? Finally get a stronger prescription of glasses?"

Draco kissed him before he can answer but Harry still murmured against his lips, "you're such a tosser. I can't believe I'm gonna sleep with you."

He kissed him again and pulled away while Draco laughs. "Well, you don't _have_ to."

"No. I'm gonna." Harry laughed and kissed him again.

"Lets go back to my place."

"What about your stars?"

For a moment Draco almost corrects him, but realizes it doesn't matter anyway. All he wanted now was to be with Harry again, like before. He almost said something like he had all he needs already, but that would be terribly uncouth and it was only their first date. Harry grinned and kissed him firmly and Draco realized that he did say it. Aloud. To Harry Potter.

When they apparated into Draco's bedroom Harry said "I never took you for such a sap Draco."

"I'm not. You just- shut up." He finished, tossing his jumper onto the floor. "Get naked." He demanded and Harry was happy to oblige.

"Is this the part where you take your time?" Harry teased when Draco pushed him into the bed, and covered his body with his own. He kissed Harry's jaw and then his lips, reaching up to place a kiss on his forehead too.

"Do you ever shut up Potter?"

"Depends. I usually like a reason."

"Oh? I'll give you a reason." Draco extended his hand expectantly, a drawer against the far wall wrenched open and a something flew into his hand. His other hand left Harry's hip and motions towards his arms. Harry felt magic moving around him, tugging at his wrists and Merlin. _Merlin_ , Draco was tying him up. His wrists dangle from the bedposts. Draco looked at him for a moment, as if giving Harry a chance to reject (like he would).

Then he took the material -a tie- a green tie, a Slytherin tie, and gagged Harry with it. Harry let out a moan at the feeling of it, being gagged with a Slytherin tie for Merlins sake. Draco's eyes darkened as he took in the sight Harry made like this. He canted his hips toward Draco, impossibly hard now.

"Fuck," Draco was breathless from it. His cool hands roamed across the soft expanse of Harry's chest. He could feel the skin stretched taut over his rib cage, the dip of his navel, the peak of his nipples.  
 

"Fuck, you're perfect."

Harry wanted to laugh around the increasingly damp tie. He was far from perfect, but the sound is caught in his throat as he watched Draco admire him. He waved his hand carelessly, adjusting the invisible restraints, and flipped Harry over. His hands traced down his spine, curving around the cheeks of his arse. Harry wriggled back into his touch. Then he pulled the tie out of Harry's mouth.

"Harry -I- I want to, can I?"

Harry wasn't exactly sure what he was asking, but he would let him do anything, so he nodded his head eagerly, waiting for the tie to be shoved back in his mouth. He looked over his shoulder when it didn't  come.

"I want to hear you," Draco whispered against his tailbone, kissing gently. Harry groaned, his hips rocking desperately into the bed. And then— maybe Harry knew this was what was coming in the back of his mind, but _this_. Draco Malfoy, licking the crack of his arse, it was too much.

Harry nearly came. The thought of Draco down there, doing sinfully good things to his hole, his mind was drawing a blank for something better than this. There was nothing. There never would be. His mouth hung open against the bed, he might be drooling but it doesn't matter, nothing matters.

Draco smoothed a hand over his cheek, the other joining his tongue. Harry cried out when he used his thumb, along with his tongue to stretch him. Every nerve ending he had is burning up faster and faster until he will surely spiral into a blissful oblivion.

Draco was making a noise, not quite a moan, his breath is hot and heavy against Harry's skin. He licked inside slowly, taking his time, learning the ins and outs of Harry's body. Draco ran his free hand all over Harry's arse, like it might be the last chance he gets, before lifting it and slapping his arse. Harry jumped, not expecting that or the high pitched whine that escaped him. His cock jerked eagerly under his body, precome quickly dripping. Draco flicked his tongue, hand cooling the reddened skin before he does it again and again, in time with the movement of his tongue. Harry's eyes watered, his moans running into one constant, pleading noise. His arse is on fire as is the rest of his body. Draco took both thumbs now, stretching his hole in a way that made Harry shiver.

"Draco, please." Draco hummed, pulling away from him. His hands rubbed up and down Harry's back. His length teased between Harry's cheeks.

"Do you want me?" He asked.

"You're going to kill me," Harry whined.

"You made me say it."

"I _made_ you? I'm fairly certain-" Draco covered Harry's mouth with his hand. Harry promptly bit it.

"Fucker," Draco laughed.

"Fuck me." Harry laid his head back down, hiding his grin in the sheets. Draco's breath caught. He threaded one hand through the back of Harry's hair and the other rested on his hip.

Draco pushed in an inch, pulling out just as Harry gor used to the feeling. Harry whimpered underneath him and it's exactly what Draco wanted. He did it again, his own restraint wearing thin every time because Harry's body was like hot putty in his hands. He buried himself till his hip bones rest against Harry's arse. Harry panted, whimpered, moaned, he couldn't stop making noise because it's _so good_. Draco's long, throbbing cock deep inside him was, was, it was fantastic. He could hardly breathe.

"Fuck. Harry, turn over." Draco pulled out and urged him onto his back. His hair was disheveled, sticking to his sweaty forehead. His lips were bitten red and his cheeks were flushed. Yes, Draco definitely wanted him like this. He realized moments have passed of him just staring into those bright green eyes because Harry was grinning at him. Draco's heart did a strange motion inside its chest, like a wild animal trying to escape. He moved over him again, pushing in quickly and now able to, he strokes Harry in synchrony.

Harry's eyes kept fluttering closed and then back open because he desperately needed to see Draco. He watched him pat the underside of Harry's thigh in suggestion, watched his reaction when Harry lifted both legs to give him better access. Draco smeared precome along Harry's shaft creating a slick slide. His hair was a mess, Harry couldn't stop thinking about how he'd never seen Draco's hair out of place. He's beautiful, Harry was so overwhelmed by how beautiful he is. Draco kissed his neck and along his jaw until he found his mouth. Harry pushed his hips down to meet Draco, clenching around him. Draco moaned, a delightful sound that leaves his mouth slack against Harry's. He moaned right into his mouth, Harry came. His eyes squeezed shut and his body spasmsed, Draco right there with him.

"Harry," Draco breathed. Harry felt Draco's forehead rest on his own. He opened his eyes, his heart pounding so hard Draco could surely feel it. He finally released Harry's cock, his hand dragging through the come between them. His lips tugged into a smile, his eyes close for a second like he's savoring. "You're so hot."

Harry grinned, his breathing finally slowing down, he kissed him twice. Draco rolled his eyes in the same motion he rolls next to Harry on the bed. Harry mumbled a cleaning spell and looked at the man next to him.

"You're staying right?" Draco asked. Harry tilted his head and smiled.

"Of course I am."

-

Harry woke up to an empty bed. He stretched out and saw that Draco wasn't in the room anywhere. He remembered why he was here, what happened last night, and realized he was grinning like a fool.

Then he heard the faintest of sounds from the kitchen, and he felt shaky all over, knowing he was about to see Draco again. He pulled on his boxers once he finds them in the corner and scrubbed his face as he walked through the hall to the kitchen. Draco was standing when his bare back to him, hovering over the counter.

"You're up early."

Draco looked at him over his shoulder briefly and shrugged.

"This coffee is atrocious, I feel like I've been poisoned." 

Harry laughed. He closed the distance between them, what felt like a thousand miles, and put a hand on either side of the counter. Draco smirked at him, twisting around to set his mug in the bottom of the sink. 

"Wanna go out?" Harry asked. 

One of Draco's eyebrows quirked up.

"Coffee," Harry explained.

"Shower first?" 

"Are you coming onto me?" Harry asked, a stupid grin on his face when Draco winded his arms around his lower back to pull him closer. 

"Do you want me to?" 

"What do you think, Malfoy?"

Harry leaned in to press a teasing kiss to his jaw. Draco ook his hand and lead him to the bathroom without another word. 

-

Harry wondered why Draco insisted on sitting outside when he clearly looks an inch from hypothermia.

"That's not a very good jacket is it?" He's wearing the same one from last night. Draco set his paper cup down with a disdainful glance at his coat.

"Not particularly." Harry played footsie with his own two feet, his hands tapping the glass top table.

"Do you... want mine?" Draco gave him an appraising look, he's wearing a dark gray hoodie.

"Gryffindor to the core, yes?" He teased Harry's never-ending chivalry. It was endearing, on Harry. Harry rolled his eyes and Draco told him he was fine, but thank you. 

The wind threatened to blow their napkins away, the dead leaves dancing around the sidewalk. It was a frigid morning and Draco wants nothing more than to snuggle into the warmth of Harry's body. 

"How's your arm?" He asked suddenly.

"It sort of hurts."

He caught Draco's worried expression and quickly amended his statement. 

"I mean, being tied up like that, didn't bode well."

Harry rubbed his wrists as if soothing a pain. Draco watched his fingers move and flicked his eyes up to Harry's playful smile.

"Oh fuck off," Draco said, but his grin was just as wide as Harry's. "By the way, how did you sleep last night?"

Harry looked at him hesitantly, not sure if this is a setup for revenge on his teasing. "Good, why?"

"Well that's because I have _silk_ sheets Potter. Unlike the barbarian cotton you have." Draco smiled prettily at him and Harry couldn't help but smile back.

In reality, the two of them hardly ever stop smiling. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback greatly appreciated!


End file.
